The Bet
by kymby67
Summary: Modern AU. Edith Crawley and Thomas Barrow are flatmates who've agreed to a friendly Halloween wager. The outcome is a bit of a suprise for Edith and her handsome neighbor, Anthony Strallan. One shot.


**A little Halloween treat for Andith shippers. Nothing serious just a bit silliness that I hope you'll enjoy.**

"Watcha doin' Ede?" the tones of Thomas Barrow drifted down the hall as he entered the flat he shared with Edith Crawley.

"Oh nothing just a bit of scribbling" the redhead jumped up from her chair by the window facing the street.

Stepping into the library, Thomas settled into the seat Edith had just vacated. "On the lookout for old man Strallan, again are we?" he teased.

"I've no idea what you mean. And he isn't old."

"Right, I forgot. He's your idea of the boy next door!" The young man chuckled as his companion blushed a bright shade of crimson.

"Really Thomas."

"For Pete's sake, we both know you're attracted to the man, quit pussyfooting around and ask him out."

Edith chewed her lip, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Let me see" her roommate said as he pretended to think on the matter. "You're clearly aware of his schedule since you always happen to be lounging near the library window whenever he leaves or returns home. I'm sure it's no coincidence that you happen to collect the post at precisely the same time he does. You insist on _my_ extending dinner invitations, the result of which is the two of you huddled on the sofa engrossed in an in-depth discussion of art, literature, music, etc for the entire evening ...need I continue?"

"Alright, alright, you have a point. It's true, I rather fancy the man. And I admit, I've dropped a few hints so why hasn't he asked me out?"

"Love, we've been friends since childhood, flatmates since college, and I'm the one to whom you, after polishing off a nearly full bottle of wine, reveal your deep dark secrets. I know you. I'd doubt it's ever crossed his mind that such a gorgeous young thing as yourself would" the young man laughed, "be attracted to a member of the walking dead."

"Thomas" the blonde exclaimed, slapping his shoulder, "you're terrible!"

"I dare you to ask him out" smirked the dark haired young man. Thinking a moment, he continued, "Halloween's in just a few days, how about a little wager between friends? Some sort of game."

"Perhaps, if I get to choose the game."

"Ok but I get to set the stakes."

"Alright" the redhead grinned, "you may has well concede victory now because we're playing chess and you've yet to defeat me."

Thomas scowled, "Fine but if I win, Halloween night you have to go trick or treating over at the Cryptkeeper's. And I get to choose your costume."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all. If I win, you have to dress up, walk over, ring the bell, wait for him to answer, and say trick or treat when he opens the door. I don't see what the problem is if you're so sure of winning" he goaded.

"I will win" Edith insisted. "We just need to decide what you have to do after losing another match to the maestro."

"What would you say to my having to take Sarah O'Brien out to dinner?"

"That horrid witch you work with?"

Thomas nodded.

"I say game on" Edith laughed.

"Shall we get started?"

Forty moves and approximately an hour and a half later, Thomas, clasping his hands behind his head, fell back against the sofa cushions with a victorious grin as he called checkmate. A stunned Edith stared wide eyed at the board before her sorely tempted to knock it and all the pieces into oblivion.

"What just happened" she shrieked.

"My rook and queen forced your king to the edge of the board and..."

"Oh shut the hell up Thomas! How did? Where have? You...you've been taking lessons" Edith sputtered.

Shrugging his shoulders, the young man smirked, "oh, I should probably mention that I already have your costume. Remember the New Years Eve party at Ethel's?"

"I remember waking up in the bathtub terribly hungover" Edith groaned.

"You were more than a bit tipsy, that's for sure and babbling to anyone who'd listen about pirates and wenches and secret fantasies involving a certain next door neighbor."

 _Two days later..._

The redhead stood before the full length mirror in the hall wearing a dark green skirt which fell just at the knee, black fishnet stockings, and dark leather mid-calf boots. Her white blouse was paired with a plum colored bodice which accentuated her ample bosom. Her strawberry curls were tied back with a green scarf. Edith felt utterly ridiculous.

"Get a move on Crawley" Thomas called. "You need to hurry next door before the Grim Reaper comes to collect your coffin dodger."

"I can't believe your making me go through with this."

"Don't be a sore loser and remember I'll be out on the stoop watching your every move."

Sighing, Edith trudged over towards Anthony's stopping on the pavement outside his flat. Glaring back at Thomas, she slowly ascended the steps. Reaching the front door, she took a deep breath before pressing the bell.

"Just a moment" Anthony called, the sound of his rich warm voice sending a shiver up Edith's spine.

The door swung open and suddenly she was staring into the tall blonde's gorgeous blue eyes, well, one of them, seeing how the other was covered by black patch. Good lord, Edith thought as she took in his appearance, the man was dressed as a pirate! He wore a white shirt with billowy sleeves, knee length woolen breeches, and black boots. His blonde waves were tucked under the dark blue bandana tied behind his left ear. Here and there, a few wispy strands of pale yellow had managed to escape from underneath the fringe of blue material. A sash of the same color, knotted at his hip, completed the outfit. Unconsciously, Edith reached out to touch the gold hoop ring dangling from his earlobe. As she did so, her fingers brushed lightly against the scruff of his cheek. The unexpected contact set her fingertips afire and her pulse racing.

Dropping her hand to her side, the strawberry blonde mumbled, "trick or treat."

Stepping a bit closer to his visitor, the older gentleman whispered "forgive me" before continuing in a normal tone with "treats ye shall have me little sea wench."

Pausing, his eyes flicked over to Thomas briefly. Then, the baronet, hooking an arm around the strawberry blonde, planted a less than chaste kiss to her luscious lips. Edith, caught completely off guard by Anthony's embrace, stumbled forward, her hands landing on his broad chest. Grasping her wrist and pulling the young lady inside, the baronet kicked the door shut behind them.

"What on earth!"

"Very sorry about that" Anthony apologized, "honestly, I don't make a habit of going around kissing unsuspecting wenches..umm I mean ladies."

"What's going on here? I don't understand."

"If you must know, I lost a bet to that scurvy dog you call a flatmate."

"Thomas? What's Thomas got to do with all this" she asked gesturing towards his costume.

"About six months ago, he popped by to borrow something or other, I don't remember. Anyway that's not important. He saw my chess board in the library and asked if I would consider giving him some lessons."

"That sneaky little sod!" Edith cried, causing Anthony to give her a strange look. "I'll explain later. Go on."

"Well, a few days ago, the scallywag came over bragging he was going to beat me soundly. I warned him that he still had a great deal to learn. He laughed and challenged me to a bet. I so wanted to wipe that smug look off his face that, in the heat of the moment, I accepted."

"Yes" Edith nodded, "I'm quite familiar with that particular look."

"Long story short, if he won, I had to dress up like bloody Long John Silver. So sure was I of victory, that I also agreed, should he manage to lure you over here on Halloween night, to make an even bigger fool of myself by kissing you in public."

"Great" Edith's face fell, "not only were you forced to kiss me, you felt like a fool for having to do so."

"No! I... I meant... I felt a fool... for" Anthony stuttered, "having to embarrass someone as young and as lovely as you."

"You needn't spare my feelings" Edith mumbled. "I should apologise, this is all my fault."

"Why would you think that?"

"Thomas has known for quite some time that I have feelings for you and we had a similar bet which, as you can see, I also lost. Oh my god, this evening is turning out to be even more humiliating than I'd imagined. I..I'll.. I'll just see myself out."

"Wait" Anthony interrupted, "you told Thomas that... you... have feelings...for me?!"

Embarrassed, Edith stared at the floor and merely nodded.

The tall blonde sighed, "If it's any consolation, Thomas happened to be here one night when I was particularly down and out. The scoundrel started plying me with alcohol. Before you could say yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, I was three sheets to the wind and professing my love for you. He's been threatening to expose how fond I am of you ever since."

"We've been had" the young woman exclaimed.

"It would appear so" Anthony grumbled. "No one learns to play chess at that level in a matter of months."

"So where do we go from here" the young woman murmured, biting her bottom lip.

"The decision rests with you, Edith" Anthony whispered as he tilted her chin up. "What do you want from me, from us."

Edith Crawley always prone to over think, over analyze, and second guess herself, made, perhaps for the first time in her life, a split second decision based on what her heart felt and not what her brain thought. And her heart, as well as her body, wanted Anthony.

Looking the older gentleman squarely in the eye, she boldly stated, "I want to continue what you started on the steps. Preferably, in the captain's quarters. If that's alright with you" she added as an afterthought.

"Arrrr" Anthony growled, his eyes darkening with desire. Dipping down and wrapping an arm around the bend in Edith's knees, he scooped the strawberry blonde up and over his shoulder. "Nothing would give this old sea dog greater pleasure" he said, taking the stairs two at a time towards the master bedroom.

 _The next morning..._

"Well, shiver me timbers, the wench finally made it home! Black Bart must have had quite the treat for you last night" Barrow exclaimed, his eyes full of mischief. "I take it the Jolly Roger was at full mast."

"Don't start" Edith warned, narrowing her eyes at her flatmate. "You've been scheming for months" she accused.

Thomas threw up both hands, "Guilty as charged but something had to be done. You were both driving me crazy, what with you're mooning over him and his pining for you. Sooner or later though, you'd have wound up together, I'm sure of it . Mind you, it might very well have been sometime next century, but you'd have got there eventually. I was just helping expedite things a bit."

"Thank you Thomas. Your a good friend."

"Exactly how good" he asked in a suggestive tone.

"Let's just say I owe you _BIG_ time" a blushing Edith replied.

"Your blonde buccaneer wouldn't happen to have a brother would he?"


End file.
